Digital content may be exchanged between devices by sending a static representation of the content, such as an image file or a URL, from one device to another. A recipient may launch an application that opens or accesses the content received. Another approach may utilize a screen sharing application in which two or more devices run the application to display screen grabs from one of the devices.